Tablet
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Mabel discovers a new game on her and Dipper's tablet that gets (almost) everyone trying to beat each other's high scores. Meanwhile, Ford gets interested in the tablet itself. (There is an announcement inside! Also rated T because I'm paranoid)


**Tablet**

 ****PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!****

I have been thinking about this for a while (about a month or so) but I'm going to change this FanFiction a lot a bit. (Meaning more or less)

Instead of seeing a bunch One Piece favorites in my, well, story favorites, you'll be seeing Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and whatever else I am interested in at the moment starting today.

This Gravity Falls story 'Tablet' is actually from my Gravity Falls account which was 'Gravity-Falls-2016′ (I say was because I just deleted the account and also my writing itself should be enough proof that the story below IS MINE and I also have a witness who knows about the account being mine but I will not say who unless they want to)

The same way I format One Piece stories is the same way I did for the Gravity Falls story and will always do for any other story (basically the same writing style and the mini story at the bottom) unless I decide to change it up a little.

 ****THE ONLY THING THAT WILL NOT CHANGE IS THE WAY I PUT SUMMARIES AND DISCLAIMERS AND MINI STORIES**** (Unless I can't think of a mini story then I will make a character(s) from said fandom write the summary and will most likely be a bunch of randomness from said character(s))

With that being said, I'm actually looking forward to changing up this FanFiction cuz it's been the same forever and hopefully you guys will like the story 'Tablet' and maybe even different works in the future.

 **(P.S: ONE PIECE FANFICTION WILL BE ON HIATUS UNTIL I DON'T KNOW WHEN!)**

 ****ACCOUNTMENT OVER****

* * *

(^3^Story starts here and it is exactly how I published it the first time^3^)

Hi, everyone! This is my first Gravity Falls story and I'm honestly nervous yet excited to have it up here on Tumblr ^-^ I'd put it on FanFiction but that's for another fandom only :P

Anyway, the title came to be because there was gonna be a point to it but as I kept writing (for seven and a half hours in literally one go and then another four hours editing, trying to make sure everything was right, trying to keep the characters in character, etc...) things kept changing so I just went with it and yeah it turned out different than I planned but I couldn't think of another title so I just left it, lol. After reading the story though I think it might answer what technology is?

Anyway, I was playing a game on my tablet yesterday and all of a sudden the game 'Flappy Bird' (remember that?) came into my head and I thought how would the main characters of Gravity Falls react to it and started writing down head-canons about it XD Thus this story was born! :D

Oh and this isn't an AU since... there's not really... much of a reason for it to be. Yeah.

With that being said I really hope you guys like it and would really appreciate some constructive criticism but please be kind. Please.

Enjoy! ^-^

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Flappy Bird belongs to Dong Nguyen :)

* * *

"Hey, Dipper check out this new game I just discovered on our Tabby!" Mabel said as she put their tablet in front of Dipper's face.

Dipper looked at it in question. "Flappy Bird?"

"Yeah! Wanna play?"

"I suppose. How does it work?"

"It's easy yet complicated." Mabel answered as she proceeded to show Dipper how it works.

"Looks simple enough."

"Yes! I beat my previous high score!"

Dipper saw the new high score which was two and the previous being only one.

"Here it's your turn!"

Dipper grabbed the tablet. "Alright, here we go."

He started playing and copied what Mabel was doing only to lose right away making Mabel laugh. Dipper tried again making it past the first set of... whatever they were and made it past two more before losing again.

"Whoa, you almost beat my high score!" Mabel said impressed.

"While this game is kind of fun I see no point in it." Dipper gave the tablet back to his sister. "Here go crazy."

"Aw, come on Dipper you were so close to beating my score."

"See if anyone else wants to-"

"O.k, I'll be downstairs if you need me!"

Mabel left and it got quiet as Dipper proceeded to lay back down reading Journal Three. He turned the page and continued reading.

"... On second thought, maybe it'll be interesting to watch them beat each other's scores." Dipper said as he closed the journal and then got off the bed and scurried downstairs. "Nobody start playing yet!"

 **XXX(Cue Gravity Falls opening theme here, lol)XXX**

"Aw, man! I was so close!" Wendy said after she lost yet again on Flappy Bird.

She, Mabel and Dipper looked at the attempted score which was six and the current high score being seven which is currently Mabel's.

"Hey, dudes what's up?" Soos greeted as he entered the shack and was greeted back.

"Soos, you gotta check out this new game Mabel discovered." Wendy held up the tablet for him to see.

"Flappy Bird, huh? Mind if I try?"

"Go ahead."

"You can do it, Soos!" Mabel cheered. "The current high score is seven!"

Soos started playing but quickly lost. "I lost already? Not cool dude."

"You can try again."

Soos did so but lost on three. He tried once more this time losing on four.

"I will beat the high score no matter how long it takes!" Soos said dramatically.

"You know you can get it on your phone, right?" Dipper told him.

"I will do that! Here's your tablet." Soos gave it back to Dipper and took out his phone to download the game.

"I'm gonna get it to!" Wendy said doing the same.

"Something tells me playing this game was a bad idea." Dipper said to Mabel.

"It's only a game. How bad could it be?"

The next day...

Mabel and Dipper went downstairs to get breakfast but then screamed when they saw Soos laying on the floor and holding his phone in a zombie-like state as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Soos?" The twins questioned as they went up to him.

"Hey, are you alright man?" Dipper asked going up to him cautiously.

"I... I practically stayed up all night trying to beat my own high score."

"Did you?" asked Mabel.

"I did."

"What is it?"

"It's over NINE THOUSA~~ND!"

"Nine thousand?!" The twins said very surprised.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. There really is a score that's nine thousand though. Anyway, my score is currently eighty." Soos answered normally like nothing happened.

"Whoa, eighty?!" The twins exclaimed surprised again. They were gonna ask about the freakishly high score of nine thousand but Soos spoke before they could.

"It took forever. I was so happy and somewhat tired which is why I was in a zombie-like state before. I only got like three hours of sleep last night. Mostly because my phone died out. Luckily I found this weird lookin' phone charger lyin' around." Soos took out something that looked like a charger but it was way too big and Dipper questioned it.

"Uh, Soos. I don't think-"

"Have you guys seen..."

Dipper quickly grabbed the 'phone charger' and just threw it causing a loud crash while Ford was talking and before he noticed. "Nope haven't seen it." He answered quickly.

"What was that noise just-?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel greeted going up to him with a hug and then looked up at him. "Wanna try a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's called Flappy Bird! I'll go get my tablet!"

Mabel does so leaving Ford to wonder what a tablet is.

"She could've just used Soos' phone." said Dipper.

"And beat _my_ high score? No way, dude. I worked all night on this. Literally." Soos' phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello? Oh hey, Wendy. ... What?! Oh, I am _so_ going to try to beat that high score no matter how long it takes! See you later!" He hung up and looked at Dipper. "I'm going to be in my break room trying to beat Wendy's high score of one hundred on Flappy Bird! Later, dudes!"

"Good luck. Seriously." Dipper said as Soos left.

Meanwhile Ford was confused at what everyone was talking about. "What's a... Tab-let?" He asked having a feeling it was stupid asking what it was. "And a Flappy Bird?"

"It's a technological device that allows you to do almost whatever you want. You can use the internet, connect with Wi-fi since that's the only way it actually works, do research, write stories and/or other things."

Ford just stared at Dipper still confused and then spoke. "The only thing I got out of that was research on some device I've never heard of."

"It's basically a small computer in your hands."

"But what's-"

"HERE IT I~S!" Mabel said loudly making Ford flinch from her loudness and presence. She then showed the tablet and game to Ford who looked at it in question. "This is a tablet. And on the screen is the game Flappy Bird." Mabel explained as she placed the tablets in Ford's hands. "Try it!"

"It's... so small. And it feels so fragile."

"Don't worry it has a case on it-"

Ford accidentally dropped the tablet making Mabel scream dramatically making Ford worried.

"I'm just kidding the tablet's fine." Mabel said like nothing. "Some cases actually prevent phones and tablets and other cheap yet expensive sensitive technologies from breaking. You should've seen the look on your face though."

Ford got slightly annoyed but before he could make to leave Mabel handed him the tablet again.

"Play!"

"Trust me just play." Dipper said.

Ford sighed giving in. "Alright." He looked at the tablet but it wasn't doing anything and he didn't know what to do. "What do I do?"

"You tap the screen to make him fly in between the tubes."

"They're pipes." said Dipper.

"Tubes!"

"Pipes!"

"Tubes!"

"Pipes!"

The twins started bickering and Ford was left to figure out the game and tablet on his own. He touched the screen surprised when the game started moving on its own. However, he lost right away since he didn't tap again and the bird fell straight down.

' _What's the point of this?'_ He thought as he looked at the score which was zero and the high score was still ten. Ford went to try again but the game suddenly disappeared and ended up on something else. He then turned to the twins. "Mabel-"

"Tubes!"

"Pipes!"

"Never mind." Ford said turning away and looked back at the tablet that now had a microphone icon on the screen with the words 'Speak now' above it. Ford blinked in question and then remembered what Dipper told him which was... something about research and other things he didn't understand. But this microphone thing wasn't part of it. What does it do? There was only one way to find out. "Uh... What are the digits of pie?"

The tablet analyzed what Ford asked and then beeped getting Mabel's and Dipper's attention.

' **The digits...'**

Ford was startled when it actually started speaking and yelped in surprise accidentally dropping the tablet once more.

' **...3.14159265...'**

"It's... It's actually talking. And the digits are right."

As the tablet kept going Ford grew happy and then picked up the tablet holding it in the air in front of him as if it were treasure. "Holy hot cakes! This thing is astounding! It's still going and it's getting all of the digits correct!"

"You know all the digits of pie?" Mabel asked.

"Did you just say holy hot cakes?" Dipper questioned now wondering if introducing the tablet to Ford was a good idea.

"Of course I know all the digits of pie and I love hot cakes!" Ford answered still happy. "I can use this for-!"

"No! It's mine and Dipper's Tabby!"

Ford grew confused again. "Tabby? I thought it was a... Tab-let?"

"She named it Tabby. Don't ask."

Mabel then laughed a little. "The way Ford says tablet is funny. Anyway, you can't have it we worked really hard getting it."

"Where can I-"

"What's going on in here today?" Stan asked somewhat annoyed as he walked in. "I asked Soos why he's in the break room and he told me he's trying to beat a high score on some game. I called Wendy and she told me she's trying to do the same thing. Then I heard something about hot cakes. Is everyone going crazy today?" Stan then noticed Ford holding the children's tablet. "Why are you holding that?"

"I'm not holding anything." Ford said quickly as if Stan clearly didn't see him shove the tablet back to Mabel.

"I just saw you-"

"If you don't mind I have important work to do." Ford spoke as he left returning to the basement.

Stan then looked at his niece and nephew. "So are you two going to tell me what's been going on or do I have to keep guessing?"

"We were just showing him how the tablet works." Mabel answered. "And me, Dipper, Wendy and Soos have been obsessed with this game called Flappy Bird! It's easy yet complicate~d! Wanna try?"

Stan looked at the game in question. "Eh, sure why not?"

Mabel gave Stan the tablet and began playing only to lose right away. "I lost already?" He tried again only for the same thing to happen making Mabel laugh.

"I'm sure you'll get it. You have to beat Dipper's score of ten."

"She made me play it again." said Dipper.

Stan tried once more and this time made it to three. "Yes! I beat my score of zero!"

"You still have to beat mine though."

Stan groaned. "If I don't beat it in the next three turns I'm giving up."

Minutes later...

"I think that's enough for today, Grunkle Stan." Mabel said wanting to take the tablet away since she noticed he was getting frustrated.

More minutes later...

Stan lost exactly on the high score which was still ten and screamed in frustration.

"I hate this game! It's so frustrating and there's no point in it all!"

"Grunkle Stan calm down! It's just a game!" The twins told him.

"Curse you today's simple yet over-complicated and un-educated meaningless ga~mes!" Stan then threw the tablet at the wall in frustration making Mabel scream in terror as the poor tablet broke and ran up to it.

"Our tablet!" Dipper turned back to Stan. "Have you lost your mind?! You just broke our tablet over a dumb game!"

Said person was now panting and then realized what he did and made himself calm. "I... I'm sorry. I'll buy you guys a new one."

"POOR TABBY~~!" Mabel cried more dramatically than before.

 **XXX**

A week later Stan called the kids to the kitchen but Mabel turned away not wanting to talk to him.

"Ah, come on, Mabel I said I was sorry a bunch of times already. I know what'll cheer you up! Look!"

"Whoa, a new tablet!" Dipper said taking it with a smile.

"That one is yours, Dipper."

"Huh?"

"Cuz I got one for each of you!"

Mabel turned around.

"See, Mabel? Now you and Dipper don't have to share one anymore." Stan handed her the tablet and waited for a reaction.

Mabel looked at Stan for a few seconds before finally smiling at him. "Thank You, Grunkle Stan. Even though these are possibly stolen..."

"Which I'm sure they are." Dipper added.

"...I love it."

The three of them shared a quick hug and when they parted Stan took out one more tablet.

"Who's that one for?" Dipper asked.

"I have a feeling that Point Dexter would like having one of these if you guys explain it and teach him well enough about them. I'm sure he could use it for something. Just say it's from you two so he'll actually accept it. Oh and if he asks how you guys paid for it just say you both did extra work around the town."

"Got it! Thanks again, Grunkle Stan!" The twins said making their leave.

Stan then saw Waddles passing by and took out a cassette tape and fed it to him. "You know nothing either." He said lowly as he watched Waddles eat the cassette tape.

"Yes! I beat Wendy's high score of two hundred! Now to beat the highest score there is!" Soos said loudly from the break room.

"Soos, have you even left the break room since you started playing?" Stan asked loudly.

"Not really!"

Stan shuddered. "Games today. They make no sense, you always gotta pay for items in order to advance and the high scores are always almost impossible to achieve." It then grew quiet and Stan looked around first before reaching under the fridge for a tablet and opened up the game Flappy Bird. "Unless you know how to cheat the system." Stan laughed as he looked at his current un-beatable freakishly high score which was over nine thousand. "Suckers."

* * *

 **(SKIP TO THE BOTTOM FOR MORE CLARIFICATION!)**

And that's it! XD Looks like Stan is a secret lover of Flappy Bird, lol.

Thank You for taking the time to read my first official Gravity Falls story! ^-^ I really enjoyed writing something completely different and new and I just love how it came out ^-^

I hope the characters weren't OOC especially Ford's cuz he's serious when he wants/needs to be but I really enjoyed writing his reaction ^-^

Facts! (There's thirteen of them, lol)

 **Fact one:** I have never even played the original Flappy Bird but have played the imitations :'D

 **Fact two:** Me and a friend call our tablets 'Tabby' cuz... well, cuz we can, lol.

 **Fact three:** I wanted Dipper and Mabel to have little improvements with the high scores cuz they just got the game and won't be that great right away. The more you play the better you get.

 **Fact four:** I laughed quite a lot while writing this X'D

 **Fact five:** The 'phone charger' Soos found (and which Dipper just threw the thing away XD) was something for one of Ford's experiments. It just so happens to actually charge phones.

 **Fact six:** I have no clue if those things are tubes or pipes but I looked it up and turns are they are pipes therefore Dipper is actually right.

 **Fact seven:** The number listed for pie are ones I actually know.

 **Fact eight:** The way Ford says 'tablet' is literally 'tab' and 'let'. "What's a... Tab-let?" and "I thought it was a... Tab-let?"

 **Fact nine:** I have honestly never even used the microphone for any kind of device XD So I have no clue if the tablets even talk or not :'D If not then it does now for this story, lol.

 **Fact ten:** The cassette tape Stan fed to Waddles was him 'buying' the tablets from the store.

 **Fact eleven:** Stan is actually pretty good at Flappy Bird but being the person he is he somehow managed to change his high score to nine thousand XD

 **Fact twelve:** Stan overheard the commotion in the kitchen and went to see what was going on. When he got there Soos had just left to the break room and when Stan heard Ford talking he stayed out the kitchen to eavesdrop. However, he had to hide from Mabel from when she came back down with her tablet.

 **Fact thirteen:** I'm giving you over nine thousand cookies for reading my story and for reading these facts as well! ^-^ Oh and free admissions for the Mystery Shack!

 **Stan: "Hey! Admissions are never free at my shack!"**

 **Ford: "Technically the shack is** _ **mine**_ **."**

" **Can it, Point Dexter!"**

Once again Thank You for reading! ^-^/~

* * *

 ***CLARIFICATION STARTS HERE!***

(I really hope you guys liked this story because I worked hard on it back towards the end of 2015. As for other fandoms I'm in, which aren't many to be honest, are obviously Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Of course I'm into One Piece still but as I stated above (if you read it) I'm taking a break from writing FanFiction for it. Idk what's going on but… It wasn't an easy decision to make and with me being exposed to other shows right now I don't know which one(s) to concentrate on. I've been with One Piece for over eleven years so maybe it's time for a break (you're out of your mind though if you think I'm gonna stop reading the manga and watching the Anime though).

Anyway, you'll be seeing me favorite Steven Universe stories and maybe some Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Although, I haven't really liked many Star ones as much as Steven Universe. And maybe, huge keyword being maybe, you'll see a story or two for those shows but I do have more for Gravity Falls if you guys are interested. If interest is shown I'll post them as they are because they are little snippets of my own stories I used to send to certain people on Tumblr. Although the main person I used to send them to no longer has there's :'(

So with all this being said, (sorry for this being very, very long) and yes I do mean it when I say my One Piece stories are on hiatus until I don't know when but I really do look forward to this change and hopefully put up some new things for different fandoms :D)

Thank You guys for reading/following/stalking my stories in general and hopefully you guys understand why I am making this change. If not, then… Idk, lol :P


End file.
